Teardrops on my Guitar
by XxGraysonGirlxX
Summary: Kory likes Richard. A lot. But what will she do when she finds out that he's taking Barbara to the dance? Please R&R, One-Shot.


**AN: This story just randomly came to my head one night and I can't get it out of my head man! So, I thought I might as well write it. When life gives you lemons, you make Teen Titans stories! **

**Kory Anders: Starfire**

**Richard Grayson: Robin**

**Garfield Logan: Beastboy**

**Rachel Roth: Raven**

**Victor Stone: Cyborg**

**Karen Beecher: Bee**

**Barbara Gordon: Batgirl**

**Teardrops on my Guitar**

"Hey Kory," Kory grinned. She knew that voice anywhere. She slammed her locker door shut and turned around. There, her best friend, and the school heartthrob, Richard Grayson stood. His gorgeous icy-blue eyes where hypnotizing, his spiky, jet-black hair was a little over-gelled, and his smile made all the girls melt. Over all, he was a pretty hot guy.

"Kory, did you hear me?" She blinked and came back to the present. "Huh? No, sorry, I spaced out for a second there. Now, what were you saying?" She asked, focusing all her attention on Richard. He smiled his award-winning smile, and repeated his previous question. "I said, do you have a date for the dance tomorrow night?" Kory's eyes lit up. "No! I mean uh, no, no date," She replied a little too quickly. _ Well at least Richard didn't notice._ She thought to herself.

Kory's had a crush on Richard for a long time now, but she never got the courage to tell him. Whenever she got close, the fear of rejection always won over. But now she wouldn't have to tell him, because he was going to ask her to the dance. At least, she hoped he would.

"What about you?" She asked suddenly. He looked at her, and his smile got a little bigger. "Yes, I do," He said proudly. Her heart seemed to stop, and she felt an agonizing pain in her chest. She swallowed a knot in her throat and managed to say, "Oh? Who are you taking?" He was quick to reply. "Barbara Gordon. She's really nice and I really like her. I think I might want to actually have a real relationship with her."

Now that hurt. Kory felt tears burn her eyes. _I have to get out of here our I might start sobbing in front of Richard._ "That's awesome Richard. Listen I have to go, I promised Uncle Galfore that I would come home right after school so I could… help him with the laundry! Yeah! Sorry, so I'll catch you later," She started to walk away when Richard stopped her. "Do you need a ride home? I brought the R-cycle, and-" She interrupted him. "No that's okay, Rachel will give me a ride home," He seemed a little disappointed at this. "Okay, if you're sure." Kory plastered a smile on her face. "Yep, totally. Bye," Richard's smile was gone now. "Okay, bye," She quickly ran far away from him, struggling to hold back the tears.

Finally she spotted Rachel. "Rachel!" Kory yelled, gaining Rachel's attention. Kory quickly walked towards her. Rachel immediately took notice of the crack in voice. "Uh…Kory? Are you okay?" Rachel asked. Kory wiped her eyes and answered. "No. Rachel, could you take me home?" Rachel quickly nodded. "Yeah, of course. Umm… you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Kory looked at her and said, "I'll explain on the way," Rachel nodded and they headed for the exit.

Once they got into Rachel's black convertible, Kory buckled up and whispered, "He has a girlfriend," Rachel turned look to her. "Who?" Rachel asked, confused. "Richard," Kory replied softly. Rachel turned away. She was never good with this girl talk thing. So she started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. After a few minutes, Rachel finally broke the silence. "So… Karen got Emerald Nights to play at the dance tomorrow." Rachel said. Emerald Nights was their band. Kory was the lead singer and main guitarist. Victor (Karen's Boyfriend) was the DJ. Rachel played the piano and was back up vocals. Karen was the bass player and another back up vocalist. Garfield (Rachel's boyfriend) played the drums. They had started their band freshman year, or two years ago.

"Cool," Kory answered impassively. "Kory, we need you to write another song for us. We need to really woo the crowed if we want this band to go anywhere," Rachel stated, seriously. "Kay," Kory replayed. Rachel sighed. "Can I get more than one syllable from you? This is sort of a big deal for us and you're acting like you don't care." Rachel said, irritated from Kory's lack of enthusiasm. Kory turned to her. "Rachel, I just got my heart broken, so I'm sorry if I'm not in the mood at the moment," Kory snapped. Rachel held her tongue to keep herself from making a snide comeback. Instead she took a deep breath to calm herself. "You're right. I'm sorry. But all I'm asking is for you to make us one new song. Can you do that?" she asked calmly. Rachel pulled up Kory's driveway, and put the car in park. "Yes," Kory responded. Then she got out of the car and ran inside her two-story white house.

Rachel shook her head and pulled out of the driveway. _Richard, if she blows this for us, I'll kill you._ She swore to herself silently.

Later that evening, Kory was lying on her bed with a heartbroken expression on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She hadn't eaten a thing since she got home. She was too depressed to leave her bedroom. She had a guitar lying across her lap, and a notebook sitting next to her. She had tried to write a song, she really did! But she was just too heartbroken to come up with something. She sighed.

Suddenly she pulled herself up. A memory had just come up; a memory about the night she found out that she loved Richard.

_Flashback_

_Kory Anders was lying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow, when she heard a knock on the door. She pulled her head from the pillow. "Galfore, I'm not in the mood to talk right now," She stated, her voice cracking. "Not even to your best friend?" Kory frowned. What was Richard doing here? Kory got up and opened the door for her friend to reveal Richard with a concerned expression on his face. He wore a red T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans._

_Richard stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "Kory, are you okay? You weren't at school today." He asked, worried. Kory sniffed and turned away. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Richard reached out to touch her shoulder, and turned her to face him. "Kory, I'm your best friend. I know when you're lying to me," he said, sternly. Kory sighed. She sat down on the bed and Richard followed. "It's Xavier," She said. Richard's facial expression became stony and he tensed. Xavier was her boyfriend and Richard despised him. "What did he do? If he hurt you I swear I'll beat the crap out of him," He said firmly. Kory sighed and turned to face him. "Richard, he…he cheated on me," Kory choked out. Kory started bawling, and Richard held her in a tight embrace. _

_After a little while, Kory's weeping became silent. She looked up to face Richard. "I'm so stupid! This is all my fault! I deserve this for being so stupid!" She cried. Richard's eyes narrowed and he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Don't you ever say that. You are not stupid, and you definitely do not deserve this. Xavier is stupid for doing this to you. He doesn't realize that never again will he find someone as sweet, kind, caring, and beautiful as you." Richard stated. Kory looked up and for the first time she realized that she loved him. Kory Anders was in love with Richard Grayson. _

_Tears stung her eyes as she stared at Richard. She gave him pulled him into a warm hug, and whispered, "Thank you," Richard hugged back and smiled. "Anytime Kory, anytime."_

_End Flashback_

Kory smiled at the memory. A teardrop silently slipped from her eye and slid down her cheek. It dropped onto her guitar, followed by another and another until a small puddle formed on her guitar. She wiped her eyes and looked at her guitar. Suddenly a light bulb light up over her head. She quickly reached for her notebook and started writing.

The next day Kory wondered around Jump City High, looking for some of her friends. After searching for about fifteen minutes, she finally found Rachel, Garfield, and Karen. They we're standing in front of the gym, where the dance was being held.

Kory quickly approached them. "Hey Rachel, I'm sorry I treated you so badly yesterday. You're right, it was a big deal for us and I acted like it meant noting. I was too busy worrying about my own problems," Kory said. "It's okay… and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you to write a song right after you had your heart broken. That's not something a friend should do," Rachel responded slowly. Kory grinned ear to ear and threw her arms in the air, but Rachel held up her hands to stop her. "I don't do hugs, remember?" Rachel said. "Oh yeah, sorry," Kory pulled her arms back quickly and blushed.

"So, did you write us a song or not?" Gar asked anxiously. Rachel shoved her elbow into his side. "OW!" He cried. Karen just shook her head. "Yeah, I did actually. I brought it so I could get your opinion," Kory pulled her notebook out of her bag and handed it to her three friends. "Girl, this is awesome! How did you manage to come up with something like this?" Karen asked, surprised. Kory looked at her feet and shrugged. Karen mentally slapped herself. _Richard and Barbara, DUH! _Karen thought. Rachel had told them what happened yesterday.

"Kory I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kory quickly interrupted. "It's alright," she gave Karen a halfhearted smile. "To tell you the truth, I really don't think I can face him," She said quietly. "You don't have to. If you're on the dance committee, than you get to skip all your classes. Than principle Wilson is letting us leave before lunch to practice since we have a new song!" Kory breathed a sigh of relief.

The bell rang and Kory made her way to the bathroom. Once she got inside, she saw another girl, reapplying her heavy make-up. When Kory walked in, the girl turned around. The girl was Barbara.

She had long auburn hair, identical to Kory and she wore way too much make-up. She had a red, tight tube top on with a pair of denim short shorts. She gave Kory the fakest smile she could muster.

"Are you the famous Kory Anders? The one Richard is always talking about?" She said. Kory gave her a puzzled look. "Well yeah, the last time I checked," Kory gave a small smile. "I've been meaning to talk to you," She said, with an even bigger fake smile plastered on her face. "Really?" Kory replied. What was she up to? Barbara's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown "Really." Barbara was now directly in front of Kory, jabbing her finger into her chest. "Listen Kory, you need to stay away from Richard. He's mine now. You had your chance, and you ignored it," She said in a snobby like tone. Kory stepped forward, and slapped Barbara's hand away from her chest. "And if I don't?" She asked courageously. Barbara snarled. Finally she replied, "Bad things." Barbara left the ladies room. Kory shook her head. The girl couldn't even come up with a decent threat. Kory then exited the bathroom, and headed towards the gym.

Later that night, Kory was preparing for the dance. She wore a bright green strapless dress with white rhinestones at the top that stopped at the knees and showed of her perfect curves in all the right places. Her long, auburn hair was curled to perfection. She wore green eye shadow, black eye liner, and black mascara that made her emerald eyes pop. She had on two dangling diamond earrings, and a silver chain necklace that had a simple teardrop-shaped diamond in the middle of her chest. She was wearing a pair of silver, high-healed shoes that had small, z shaped straps.

Kory heard a car honk in the front yard. It was time to go. Kory took a deep breath, and grabbed her silver handbag. She than exited her bedroom and headed out the front door.

Once she entered Victor's blue Hummer, She looked around to see what everyone was wearing. Rachel was wearing a midnight blue, shin length dress with straps. Karen wore a yellow, strapless, knee length dress with a black, sequenced belt around her waist. Gar had on a black suit with a green bow-tie. Victor was wearing a black suit with a blue tie.

"Hey Kory, you ready for tonight?" Gar asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," she replied quietly. "Oh, come on Kory, this is gonna be great!" Karen said, throwing her arms into the air. Victor rolled his eyes at his overly excited girlfriend. "You nervous?" he asked Kory. She nodded quickly. Victor chuckled. "Don't worry little lady, you'll be just fine. You just have a little stage fright. It will go away," he said, reassuringly. Kory smiled, feeling a little better.

Victor pulled into the school parking lot, and they went inside the building. The school was packed with kids. Kory and her friends made their why to the stage. Once on the stage, Kory took a deep breath. There were so many people. She looked around the crowed to find someone she knew, until her eyes landed on Richard. He was smiling at her. He gave her a quick thumbs up. Then the lights dimmed, and a spot light was set on her. She took the microphone into her hands. "Alright everyone, I'm going to start off with one of my favorites tonight. It's called My Life Would Suck Without You." Kory put the mic back and picked up her guitar.

_My Life Would Suck Without You – By Kelly Clarkson_

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  
_

Kory was having a good time, dancing, playing guitar, and singing. All her earlier stage fright was gone._  
_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
_

The crowd was rocking out, totally loving the song. Kory was feeling great and proud of herself._  
_

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

When she ended, the crowd exploded. She had a huge grin on her face. She looked to her friends to see that had grins just like her. Kory turned back to the mic, and yelled, "Thank you. Our next song is called Never Again,"

_Never Again - By Kelly Clarkson_

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her_

_You think of me_

_I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell_

_By the flames that burned your words_

Kory loved this song, mainly because it came from her heart.

She had written it after she found that Xavier had cheated on her.

But she was over that now.

_I never read your letter_

_'Cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try to make it all okay_

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_She may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

"_Never Again will he find someone as sweet, kind, caring and as beautiful as you," _Richard's words are what inspired her to write this song, but she's never told him that before. In fact, Richard hasn't heard this song at all.

_If she really knows the truth she deserves you_

_A trophy wife oh, how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes and he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never..._

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never!_

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

_Never again_

Kory smiled at the big response she was getting from the crowd. This was going why better than she had expected. She was having so much fun, that she had almost forgotten about Richard and Barbara. Almost.

That's when she realized it was time for her newer song. She turned to her fellow band members, and informed them of what song was next. She put away her electric guitar, and pulled out her acoustic. She moved a stool in front of the mic and sat on it. Than she leaned towards the mic. "This one is for a good friend of mine," She eyed Richard and he immediately understood that it was for him. He smiled. "You might want to bring your date to the dance floor because this is a slow one." Kory started strumming on her guitar. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, Richard leading Barbara to the dance floor.

_Teardrops on my Guitar – By Taylor Swift_

_Rich looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without  


She could see Richard staring at her in amazement. She swallowed and continued.

_Rich talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  


A tear had slipped out of her eyes and was running down her cheek but she ignored it.

_  
Rich walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  


Kory heard Barbara squeal and run out of the gym, and she noticed Richard staring at her.

_  
So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Rich looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

She ended the song and had gotten a bigger response from the crowd then ever before. She heard a few wolf whistles, and someone yelled, "YOU ROCK!" Really loudly. "Okay, We're gonna take a break, but please enjoy our DJ, VICTOR!" Kory introduced to the crowd.

Kory quickly ran off the stage, and headed straight to the punch bowl to get a drink, but once she got there, she was greeted with Richard's shocked face. He approached her and did the thing she least expected. He kissed her. And she kissed back. Right away, she felt a huge spark, something she had never felt with Xavier. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he slipped his arms around her waist. He broke the kiss, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way before?" he asked seriously. She smiled. "Because I was afraid of rejection," She replied honestly. "I would never reject the one I love," He said, in a kind of cheesy way. "Really?" He smiled "Really," Kory smiled, until a question popped into her head. "Why did you ask Barbara to the dance, if you love me?" I asked seriously. "Because, like you, I was afraid of rejection." I smiled, and we shared another kiss, one of many to come.


End file.
